War for Alterac
Summary: Having grown concerned that the commonly-felt desire for a Crusade against the Forsaken would spill a bloody conflict into the Alterac Mountains, Lord Reynalden of House Weisserose saw fit to rally all the support he could to lay siege to Alterac City---in an effort to take the Ruined Capitol from the Crushridge Ogres before either Crusader or Forsaken could conquer it and build a staging-point for their aggression. Conflict Rising: During the week of January 20th-27th, Lord Reynalden was convinced that War was looming over the Alterac Mountains and that the People and various allies would have to lay Siege to Alterac City---soon, before anyone else can claim the Ruined Capitol and turn it into a great stronghold for their own, nefarious deeds. On Wednesday of that week, Reynalden was talking and eating with friends as he heard the Stormwind Cathedral bells ring in an alarm-like fashion. As he peered to the steeples of the Church, he heard Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp shout of a "Crusade". Worried, the Man darted across the Square to confront the Bishop. When asked where he was going, Moorwhelp replied "Northward... To slay the infidels, my Lord". After further questioning, the Dwarven Cleric revealed his true sentiments: "We will chase the Forsaken into the Alterac Mountains, if needed". This absolutely horrified Reynalden, as such confirmed his fears that the Crusader and Forsaken forces would---inevitably---turn their gaze to Alterac. He stormed off to the Uplands with the utmost haste. With the help of the same friends he consorted with before, he rallied the Militia and ordered the Peasants put everything they could carry within the Weisserose Mansion. The Militia was sent to Strahnbrad to both gather more men and warn the other Alteraci Nobles. When Baron Darethel Bloodscythe arrived to ask what was going on, Reynalden bid him and his Undead Vrykul minions to build a thick palisade around the Weisserose Estate. When others began to arrive in droves to ask the Nobleman what he was preparing for, Reynalden replied "War... Alterac lay in peril, between two marauding armies hell-bent on exterminating the other. We cannot stand against either side in this conflict and Alterac City is far too valuable to let them take. Either the Forsaken or the Crusaders will occupy it and it shall be a bastion of despair, casting a plagued shadow across the land. This cannot happen..." and continued on to summon as many nearby Allies as he could. Prince Ghlafferge Sootbeard of the Principality of Zundrbar, Lord Dilan Ravenshield of the Argent Crusade, now-Chancellor Bishop Edrane Riddle and the House Weisserose Retainers gathered inside the Mansion to hear the Lord speak. Reynalden restated his dire prophecy, claiming that the Crusade was to set foot in Hillsbrad within the next month and that the time to lay siege to Alterac City was now. Upon hearing of such a daunting endeavor, some objected for various reasons: Chancellor Riddle believed that the effort was impossible, as lives would be lost in taking the City and it would take months more than the Alteraci had to build a suitable defense. Meanwhile, Lord Ravenshield stated that even if he aided the Alteraci, he could not stay to defend them against Crusader or Forsaken invaders---as he was Argent and could not betray his oaths to Highlord Fordring. Reynalden continued to insist that there was no alternative to such a hastily-made Siege and that while the effort seemed costly and logistically impossible, it had to be done now. As those in attendance argued, a knock came at the door: a nameless Priest had asked where the Wetlands were and when asked why he was to go there, he replied that he was to join Bishop Moorwhelp in his assault against the Dragonmaw Orcs. This made everyone convinced that time was short and that the Crusade was on the move. After the Priest had left, another knock came at the door: Sir Dungalion the True and a group of High Elves were carrying wounded soldiers and begged Lord Reynalden for aid and shelter. While their request was accepted and the injured were being tended to, Reynalden asked Sir Dungalion where he came from and why he came here for assistance. Dungalion had answered that he and the High Elves of Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow's Highguard were defending Andorhal from the advancing Forsaken and that a passing Priest bid them here. Putting two and two together, Reynalden eyed Dungalion with concern, believing that he was taking part in the Crusade. When Lady Dawnsorrow herself was revived, she claimed that they took Andorhal and defended it from the Forsaken in the name of Moorwhelp's Crusade. Dungalion and Reynalden dropped their jaws, shocked for their own reasons: Dungalion did not favor the Crusade and opposed it at every turn, yet somehow was tricked into serving it. Meanwhile, Reynalden's assumptions and fears were made true---the Crusade was carving their path towards the Undercity and the path to the Undercity from the Western Plaguelands was now blocked, leaving Hillsbrad and Alterac as the path to Tirisfal Glades. By January 31st, Lord Reynalden hopes to assemble as many allies and neighbors as he can. Once summoned, the Siege Plans will be unveiled and---as Reynalden attested---"with the Light's aid", Alterac City shall be retaken by Alteraci and for Alteraci. The War Council: Lord Reynalden wrote to his allies, friends, neighbors and (rumored) Anti-Crusade leaders: "To the Allies of House Weisserose, neighbors of the Alterac Coalition and Non-Church Crusaders, Dear Sir/Madame: As Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp and Dame Seltara the Hopewarden continue to move for Crusade against the Undead, Lord Reynalden of Weisserose summons you. The Alterac Mountains lay between the Crusaders and the Undercity, a prize too valuable to allow either side to take. Hence, the Capitol City of Alterac must be taken and defended NOW. Join us on the 31st to hear the Siege Plans." On January 31st in the Strahnbrad Town Hall, Lord Reynalden greeted the attendees and began his speech: "Dearest Friends, Honorable Nobles of all Realms, Experienced Commanders and Allies of Alterac, I have summoned you for a single purpose: lay Siege to Alterac City, take it from the Crushridge Ogres, rebuild its ruins---so that the People may flourish and be protected against the rising conflicts the future holds! Pray, place yourself in my position: Your Kingdom has fallen, your People dispersed and in despair. Ogres raid your farms, kidnap your countrymen, torture passers-by and devour them all whole. On all sides, the Forsaken War-Machine grinds its gears and from the South, a zealous force of Crusaders comes to assault them. From His Grace, Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp's own mouth, you hear that he shall chase the Forsaken into your homeland. Regardless of outcome---be it Forsaken or Crusader victory---your People shall be placed into the fray. This is not your War, nor did you consent to aiding either side. In desperation and impending defeat, the Forsaken may raid your homes and use your Mountains as sanctuary. In a tactical effort, the Crusaders may occupy your country and oppress your People to better serve their campaign throughout the region. You have but one choice: Gather all aid that you can, prepare an army, assault the weakest of three enemies---the Ogres---and retake your City, rebuilding its defenses so great that the shadows the Ramparts cast drive all Invaders home-bound! That is the only choice. Make no mistake, my friends... It IS a necessary war---to return us to glory. Alterac has suffered Betrayal, Occupation, Dragons' Fire, Ogre Usurpers, Syndicate Oppressors, Despair, Disease, Hunger, Poverty and Death for decades. We have endured more than any should ever have to endure, our last hope is to take the City and defend ourselves---come what may---and to become a nation again. This Army before me shall bring this country to order, ousting the Usurpers and delivering a Homeland. Our victory shall herald a brilliant, new beginning! We shall stand, the Ogres shall fall! Alterac shall be reborn and from the Capitol, we shall flourish and usher a Golden Age of Peace, Plenty and Prosperity! For glory! For peace! FOR ALTERAC~!" The Siege Plan: After making his speech, Lord Reynalden Weisserose kicked a rolled-up rug across the floor. A large map of the Alterac Mountains and surrounding area unraveled and draped over the floor, stopping at everyone's feet. The Lord began to walk upon it, holding orange banners. As he explained, the banners would be placed and a rope would be tied between each--to symbolize deployment and movement. There would be two forces: an Army in the North and in the East, stationed in the Uplands and Strahnbrad---respectively. The Northern Army would split into two columns and ascend the Mountains, continuing to assault and occupy Slaughter Hollow and Crushridge Hold. Meanwhile, the Eastern Army would march down the road to the crossroads of Gallows Corner before leaving half of their force to defend while the remainder assault and occupy the Growless Cave. From the locations they conquered, the armies would assault a specific area of the City Walls; the Northern Army would assault the Main Gate and the Eastern Army would scale the South Wall. Using Slaughter Hollow and Gallows Corner, the armies would be able to safely and constantly receive supplies, troops and siege equipment. By using Crushridge Hold and the Growless Cave, the armies would be able to make shelter and stage their assaults on the City. Seeing as how the Main Gate was broken after the Stromgarde Occupation and Black Dragons' Fire-breathing, the Northern Army would be faced with a wall of Ogres to batter-down instead of an actual gate. With debris covering the last section of road, the Northern Army would have to pick-off the Ogres at a distance before charging in to take the Gate. Given Scouting Reports that witnessed that the Ogres did not defend or even patrol the South Wall and how the wall itself was broken, the Eastern Army would simply need to scale the wall before defending it from the retaliating Ogres. By using ranged weapons atop the South Wall and periodically charging the attackers, the Eastern Army would be able to diminish any Ogres to reinforce the Gate. Once Northern and Eastern took and held their positions, they would rampage through the City---slaughtering any Ogres or lingering Syndicate in their path. Eventually, they would reunite in the Central Plaza before the Alterac Castle: a large, foreboding keep that housed the Ogre Blood Guard and the rumored "King of the Crushridge". An elite force comprised of the best of both armies would then infiltrate Alterac Castle by charging through the Keep Portcullis and by scaling the walls, controlling the roof. From the Portcullis and Rooftop, the two groups of the Elite Force would hunt and kill every Ogre they found---eventually reuniting in the Throne Room. As Lord Reynalden had mused while jamming a banner into the Castle icon of the Map, "orange cloth shall drape over the walls, the eagle shall flutter through the chilled winds, a nation reborn and the people shall feast forever". Participants: *The Alterac Coalition **The Partisans of Alterac **The House of Weisserose **The Dominion of Alterac ***Alterac Air Division *The Dark Templari *The Ashen Guard *Gamarai of The Reckoning Hand *Gryphon Master Jorniy of the Four Talons *House Ravenshield (Argent Crusade) *Kingdom of Khaz Modan *Lord Ivay Osrana of The Highguard *Rubinah of the Reckoning Hand *Sir Dungalion the True of the Blazing Dawn *The Sovereign Remnants *The Township of Dalithale *The Vestige of the Phoenix First Stage: On the evening of February 9th, House Ravenshield, the Vestige of the Phoenix, Sovereign Remnants and the Alterac Coalition 's combined forces set forth to take their first objectives. When they gathered at Ravenholdt Manor, Lord Reynalden Weisserose had split them into two divisions to assault Gallows Corner and Slaughter Hollow: Duke Anton Caerwyn was assigned as an Overseer of the High Elven forces of the Vestige, Sir Balmius Chorster for the Highbourne forces of the Remnants and Duke Hendrek Westfield commanded both the Ravenshield Argents and the Dominion of Alterac. The Vestige and Remnants had jointly assaulted Slaughter Hollow by firing three rounds of arrows and spells at the Ogres before charging into melee; meanwhile, the Dominion and House Ravenshield fired one round of grapeshot from three cannons before charging the Ogre-held Tower at Gallows Corner. After fierce fighting on both ends of the First Stage, Ogre Reinforcements had arrived to counter-attack the groups. Duke Westfield's group had gone from Tower-Conquerors to Tower-Defenders while the Elves were facing an incredibly powerful Ogre Magi. However, the end result was a victory without casualties---save for moderate injuries---for both groups and they had reunited in Strahnbrad to share their spoils. Given the unprecedented swiftness of the victories and excellence of the fighters, the Dominion of Alterac celebrated with the knighting of Sir Raleigh Sternbridge, Sir Balmius Chorster's awarding of the Iron Eagle---for exemplary service to Alterac in battle---and Lord Reynalden Weisserose's awarding of the Silver Star---for remarkable leadership capability and tactical brilliance. Second Stage: On the evening of February 16th, the Dominion of Alterac and its allies---the Blood Templari, House Ravenshield and Sovereign Remnants---sallied forth once more to take their second objectives. Crushridge Hold, being one of the great bastions of the Ogres, was to be assaulted and looted; meanwhile, Growless Cave was to be assaulted in the same manner as the Battle at Slaughter Hollow---looting also included. Duke Anton Caerwyn and Duke Hendrek Westfield led the Dominion's forces and Matriarch Aerithine Moonleaf's band to the Crushridge Hold, meeting some heavy resistance at the Entrance and easily navigating the vast cave network. Eventually, they had found a blue-skinned and tattooed Ogre---considerably larger than the others and assumed their Champion. While the Battle for the Hold went swimmingly, Growless Cave was a hard-won victory... Lord Reynalden Weisserose had led the combined might of Lord Darethel Bloodscythe's minions and Lord Dilan Ravenshield's retainers, ambushing and pushing the Ogres into their cave. However, a two-headed Magi had emerged to defend his cowering fellows and exacted painful retribution before being eviscerated by Ashton Ironblood---a Ravenshield Knight to was infuriated when his Lady, Hope Shadowbane, was injured greatly. As the Ogres had retreated into their cave and cowered like children, Reynalden ordered Growless Cave collapsed with explosives; afterwards, they marched back to Strahnbrad. Despite the overall victory, Lord Bloodscythe demanded his troops not be wasted on simply taking and holding ground---but that they take the fight to the Ogres and take the City the same night. Reynalden had sighed, permitting the Death Knights' Minions to patrol the Mountains hourly to slaughter any lingering Ogres---as well as launch Hit-and-Run Missions on the City Gates. Because of the Blood Templari's influx of troops to patrol the area, the Campaign was predicted to end one whole week sooner than planned. As reward, Duke Caerwyn suggested that they be honored---despite their brashness and undeath---with all the pomp and circumstance Alterac's rebirth could give them. Third Stage: The final assault in the War for Alterac was launched on February 23rd, between the hours of 5pm and 9pm. It begun with an unfettered march from Strahnbrad to Gallows Corner, then to a hill overlooking the Main Gate. After seeing that the Crushridge Ogres built a "barrier" of felled trees, debris, stone blocks and whatever else they could find, Lord Reynalden ordered the cannons to fire and blast the shameful defense away. Once inside the City, the Army had found the Ogres fighting each other over scraps of meat---supposedly due to the previous assaults that severed their supply lines and raided their hoards. Because of the harsh winds heralding a blizzard, the Ogres could not use Archers atop the Walls: not only would they be blinded by the snowfall, but their arrows would blow westward---back at them, rather than towards the Army coming from the east. Entering the City and taking the Gates was little more than a menial task. From the Gates, the Army split into three groups and assaulted various Hideouts within the City: the Town Hall, Chapel and South Towers were assaulted and taken, the heads of the Lieutenants therein planted upon stakes. Afterwards, the Army re-assembled before the King's Castle and readied themselves to end the years of Ogre tyranny. However, some were uncertain as to how to handle this moment... Some suggested that the Ogres be shown mercy and be allowed to leave, others demanding all Ogres to be killed. Eventually, Lord Reynalden "settled" the argument by demanding the Crushridge surrender their King to the Army in exchange for their own lives. After a few, silent moments, the Crushridge King had emerged. After sending two waves of Blood Guards at the Army unsuccessfully, the King was forced to reveal his true self---a Twilight Ogre Magus, deformed and abhorrent with a reminiscence of Cho'Gall. Once the King was slain by a Ravenshield Crusader by name of "Hope", the Army ventured inside the Castle and simply licked their wounds and took shelter during the blizzard. Following the storm's subsiding, an army of workers was brought in to repair the Keep for a banquet feast to honor the Dominion's allies & their service to Alterac. The twenty four hour renovation was commented on & regarded highly among the soldiers who had seen the Keep's deplorable condition just the day prior. The Feast was followed by an impromptu sparring session by many and an Award's ceremony, where both the Dominion's allies & several of its soldiers and commanders were honored. Outcome and Result: Overall, the War for Alterac was a success and a significant milestone in the reclamation of Alterac. The roads between Alterac City and Strahnbrad were cleared of Ogre Squatters, Strahnbrad itself fortified with garrisoned checkpoints, the various estates of the Nobility walled or palisaded, Alterac City cleared of Ogre Occupants and the various Ogre-held caves were made able to be mined. However... The Crushridge Ogres, despite suffering large losses and losing both ground and leadership, are not extinct---rather, they are pushed back for the time being and no doubt, shall rise again and assault the Alteraci in the future; meanwhile, the Syndicate may very well increase their activity around Strahnbrad and Alterac City---given that the Alterac Coalition will divert resources and funds to the region for the reconstruction effort. Often said by the members of the Alterac Coalition Council , the War was a historic and defining moment for Alterac, but was by no means the End of their Struggle---rather, the First Step towards Lady Alterac's Total Rebirth. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:House of Weisserose Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:Alterac Coalition Category:House of Caerwyn